Under the Stars
by Jasminehoran
Summary: Lief and Jasmine decide to spend a night together under the stars


**Disclaimer-** I don't own any of these characters. They are property of Emily Rodda

**Under the Stars**

It was a humid afternoon in the city of Del. A light breeze swept through the large palace garden. The sun was beginning to set, creating a beautiful pattern of colour across the sky only to be disturbed by a few dark grey clouds. Jasmine lay with her head resting on Lief's lap, admiring the sunset and enjoying her natural surroundings. They'd spent the whole afternoon together. One minute they'd been chasing each other around like children, the next they were kissing behind the garden's many trees, out of sight.

"Looks like it's going to rain," Jasmine said quietly, gazing at the sky. They stood up, preparing to go inside. Suddenly, Jasmine could feel drops of water on her skin. Before either of them could run for cover, the rain started to pour down. Jasmine squealed, half with excitement and half with shock from the cold water. She grabbed Lief's hand to drag him inside but he pulled her back, close to him. Ignoring the rain that was soaking them both, he leant forward and kissed her. Jasmine happily kissed him back. After dinner that night, they lay together on Jasmine's bed. Nobody spoke. They just enjoyed each other's company. After a while, Jasmine felt Lief's arms tighten around her waist.

"You know what we should do," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm sure I do, but I'd rather not."

"You think I'm that low and disrespectful?"

"I might," she said, smiling mischievously.

"We should go sleep outside. Now that it's stopped raining. Take some pillows and blankets. It'd be fun!" Jasmine liked the idea of sleeping outdoors. It was still where she felt most at home.

"Ok, let's do it!"

It wasn't long before Jasmine and Lief were lying side by side looking at the beautiful night sky. It looked like a dark velvet blanket sprinkled with tiny diamonds, too far away to reach. It was no longer humid outside. The rain had left a strange coolness in the air. Jasmine shivered and moved closer to Lief's body, which felt warm against hers.

"The only annoying thing about sleeping out after the rain is getting wet. My pants are soaked!" he exclaimed. Jasmine started to laugh hysterically, her face going bright red.

"I mean from the wet grass. Gosh Jasmine!" he said, correcting himself, but Jasmine still lay giggling beside him. She never took things too seriously. That always worked out good for Lief as he often said things he didn't quite mean. Once Jasmine had settled down, they decided that it was probably time to get some sleep. All was quiet until Jasmine felt Lief's hands creep around her waist and start tickling her. She wriggled uncomfortably, trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Lief…please…stop it!" she giggled, but he didn't stop. Jasmine managed to roll over, but Lief pinned her to the ground. They stopped for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. To Lief, Jasmine's eyes were mesmerising. They shone like emeralds, their hypnotic green colour pulling everything in. He too felt as though he was being pulled in. Like he should be closer to her, much closer. It was impossible to resist. Lief leaned forward and kissed her. Jasmine put her arms around his neck to pull herself closer to him. It felt like forever before they finally broke apart. Then, without saying a word, Lief settled down beside Jasmine under the blankets and they both fell asleep.

The sound of chirping birds filled the morning air. Lief woke to the feeling of the rising sun's warmth on his face. He turned his head to look at Jasmine, who was sleeping peacefully beside him. He leant over and kissed her softly on the cheek. Jasmine slowly opened her eyes, groaned sleepily and settled down in Lief's arms, her head on his shoulder. It seemed that after living for so long without love, she'd found it at last. She knew that she never wanted to let it go. She wanted to hold it forever.

"We should do this again sometime," Lief whispered, the last words Jasmine heard before falling asleep once more.

THE END

**Well DQ fans, I hope you liked it! I plan to write many more BETTER Deltora Quest fanfics! In the mean time, I working on Three Doors Trilogy fanfics. So far I have 2! One is called Pain and Depression which is a one-shot and the other is The Rescue. They are posted under Miscellaneous books so if you can't find them and would like to read them just check out my profile and you can find them from there!:D:D  
PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
